Happiness For The Phantom
by EMO-KID411
Summary: Bella is a lonly girl who has been told all her life she is ugly and worthless. But the Phantom thinks differently. Now is the time for them to come together and find love, a love that even the Phantoms face cant ruin. Erik/OC It all started with a song.
1. Chapter 1

POTO

Happiness for the Phantom

It had all started with his voice, but it ended when she saw his face. So he hid from the world for years, until one day the opera house had been rebuilt. He went back, back to where it all started. He rebuilt his home below the opera house. The phantom was back, back in his opera house.  
The phantom sore to himself that he wouldn't let past events take place again, but what he didn't know was that fate had a different plan for him.

Ch1  
the year was 1876

Bella had finally done it, she ran. She had finally escaped. Bella ran as fast as her legs could go. She had been running for days now, with little rest. She was too scared to stop now, she had gotten this far, she didn't want to stop. Bella had finally made it to Paris, she had dreamed of going to Paris, but under cretin circumstances she has never been. Now tired and covered in filth, Bella walked the streets of Paris with nowhere to go.  
Then she heard it, it was like it was calling to her, a voice that pulled her to the open doors. As she entered the building the sound had stopped. Bella stepped deeper in the building; she could feel her body start to slow. She wobbled and tried to catch her balance, but the room started to spin, then darkness.

Madame Giry was in the middle of a lesson before she heard a strange crashing sound come from back stage.  
"Girls finish your warm up then take a five minute break," The girls all nodded, as Madame Giry walked to the back stage. As she walked around she had to hold in gasped as she found a girl that looked to be only nineteen, she was lying on her back, unconscious. She was wearing a faded blue dress that was tattered at the ends.  
Madame Giry kneeled down beside the girl. She put a hand on her forehead, she didn't have a fever, but Madame Giry still worried about the poor thing. She couldn't help but feel a strange sadness for the girl.

Bella opened her eyes slowly; all she wanted to do was stay where she was and not move. She slowly she sat up and took in her soundings, she then noticed a women in front of her.  
"Girl, what are you doing here?" At first she couldn't say anything but knew she had to answer at one point.  
"I don't know, I just remember seeing the open doors and a voice," Bella looked down, feeling the blush cross her face. She didn't quite understand how she had ended up there but, at least she wasn't out on the streets.  
Madame Giry felt a need to help the poor girl, she look frighten and scared. Like a Fon without its mother there to guide it.  
"Do you have any family we could contact, maybe a place to go" Madame Giry asked.  
Bella looked down, she wouldn't cry, not now, "No, I don't have any one,"  
Madame Giry felt a tug at her heart, she was all alone.  
"Come with me, we might be able to find you a shelter somewhere, or a boarding house in the city that you can stay at," Madame Giry helped the girl to her feet, noticing for the first time that the girl had no shoes, "Tell me your name child," Madame Giry asked.  
"Its Bella," Bella held onto the wall as she walked beside the women, "And yours,"  
"It is Madame Giry," Bella nodded then looked around.  
"What is this place?" Bella asked.  
"You are back stage of the Opera Populaire," Madame Giry answered.  
Bella looked around once more; she had heard of the famous opera house and only dreamed of going, but never thought it would happen. Even now it was hard to believe she was in the same opera house that Christine Daae had performed in.  
"Come this way," Bella followed Madame Giry to what seemed to be the same doors she had come in from before.  
Madame Giry opened the doors only to be greeted by rain and thunder. The storm had appeared out of nowhere; people were running, trying to find shelter form the cold weather.  
Bella looked out on the rain; it wouldn't be the first time she was kicked out into the rain. Bella stepped forward.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Madame Giry asked, putting her arm in front of Bella to keep in the building.  
"Its fine, I've been walking for days in the rain, it doesn't bother me anymore," Bella smiled.  
"No, I can't have that," Madame Giry closed the doors and led Bella back into the building, "Come we have an extra room you can use for the night," Madame Giry led Bella to the old prima donna room. Ever since the incident with the phantom, the room has never been used and a new prima donna room had been made down the hall. "Come in here," Bella walked into the room.  
"Madame Giry, this room is beautiful, I can't stay in here," Bella turned from the room to face Giry.  
"Don't worry about it child, this was the old prima donna room, it is not used anymore," Madame Giry reassured the girl, "You can stay in here for the night," Madame Giry walked into the room, going over to the wardrobe that hasn't been opened in years. "Here put this on," Madame Giry laid out a dark red night gown on the bed, along with a black lace robe.  
"I can't ware that, it looks to beautiful for someone like me," Bella confessed.  
"Child, why would you feel that way; you are very beautiful," Madame Giry said.  
Bella blushed; she had never been told she was beautiful, HE always told her she was worthless and ugly.  
"Thank you," Bella said.  
"Now change, you need rest," Madame Giry walked to the door, "Oh, and please stay in your room, it's not safe to wander around the opera house at night," Madame Giry closed the door behind her.  
Bella looked down at the beautiful dress; she touched the soft silk material. It didn't feel right to put it on, but the dress she was wearing now wasn't good for sleeping in.  
Bella stripped out of the faded blue rags she wore and stepped into the red silk night dress. The dress hugged her frame with grace. As the dress slipped down her frame, Bella couldn't help but blush as the dress passed her breast, leaving much of her cleavage showing. Bella downed on the black lace robe, but it helped with nothing.  
Bella sighed and gave up, it's not like someone was watching her. Bella walked around the room; there were many vases of dead flowers. She had remembered hearing about the incident that had happened here, the incident with the phantom. Bella felt a shiver run down her spine, she had heard about what had happened to Christine Daae. Bella couldn't help but feel sad for the phantom; he was all alone, just like her.  
Bella stopped at the full lengthen mirror that graced the wall. She looked at the image that stared back at her. She didn't feel right in the red dress, her black curled hair seemed to frame her body with beauty, and her dark blue eyes seemed to glow. Her skin was pale but seemed to shine in the strange lighting from the room. She didn't feel right, she didn't know what to think of herself, all her life she had been told she was ugly and worthless, for so long she has been told that, now that's all she believed she was.  
Bella walked away from the image that seemed to glare at her. She walked over to the door, and then remember what Madame Giry had said, but Bella couldn't help but feel curiosity, this could be the last and only time she can stay in the famous opera house.  
Bella stepped out of the room, her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. Bella shut the door behind her and walked out into the open. The opera house was quite, and still. Bella blended in perfectly with the shadows. As Bella ventured further thought the halls she came to an opening. She allowed her eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. There in front of her were red velvet seats, hundreds of them just staring at her. Bella gasped at the beauty of the room.  
Bella stepped further onto the stage, the floor not making a sound under her feet. She couldn't help but feel happy; she has always loved music and longed to sing. But as memories of her past came to mind she remembered what HE had said about her voice, it sounded like a dying cat.  
Bella was going to turn back when the thought, this was her only time to try, no one was around, there was no one there to judge her but herself.

Bella: Night-time sharpens  
Heightens each sensations  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defense  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
for I composed the music of the night.

Bella closed her eyes and let the notes flow out of her body. She felt so light and free, there was no one there but herself, or that's what she thought.

Erik  
Erik sat in box five above the stage of the Opera Populaire. After everyone had gone to sleep the Phantom ventured out of the shadows to sit in his box seat. The opera house was quite with the night, and then Erik heard something, something he had not heard in a long time; a voice that sounded like silk flowing though the air. Erik leaned over the side of the box seat, there on the stage seemed to be an angle. Her pale skin glowed; her black curled hair framed her body with perfection. Erik couldn't help but notice the way the red night gown fit her, along with the black laced robe.

Bella: Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night.

Erik then noticed that she was singing his song, the song he wrote, The Music of the Night.  
Erik watched the girl, she opened her eyes and Erik gasped; she had the most beautiful deep dark blue eyes. Erik couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was singing his song. Erik watched the girl sing, he felt a dire need to get closer, but knew he shouldn't. He wasn't going to repeat what had happened in the past.

Bella

Bella stopped singing, she looked around the stage, and in her mind she had imagined a full house. She had seen herself in a long white dress; her hair looked like silk as it flowed down her back. But when she opened her eyes all she saw was darkness.  
Bella turned around and was about to leave the stage when she heard the voice, the voice that she had heard before.  
"Brava, Brava, Bravisima," Bella turned around, trying to find where the source of the voice. Bella looked up at the box seats and for a second thought she saw a white blur. Then she remembered that the phantom wore a white mask, and that Madame Giry had told her to stay in the room.  
Bella walked of the stage, trying to hurry to find her room, but she didn't even bother to remember where it was. As if fate was on her side she noticed a small light coming from the crack under the door. She had remembered she left the candles lit in the room.  
Bella opened the door and sighed in relief, she had the right room. Bella stepped into the room and closed the door. Blowing out the candle, Bella laid down in bed. Once her head hit the pillow Bella had entered her dream world.

Madame Giry was walking to get Bella up and take her to a boarding house she could stay at. As she was walking a letter fell down in front of her. Madame Giry already knew who it was from; she picked up the note and read it. She gasped, Erik wanted Bella to stay in the opera house, he had heard her sing last night, and now he wants to teach her more about her voice. He had asked Madame Giry to take her in as a dance student so she could stay there.  
Madame Giry sighed, he had found another girl, but this time it felt different, like it was all happing for a reason.

Bella opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, at first she was confused and sat up to fast causing her head to spin. Bella held her head trying to stop the room from spinning; Bella looked around the room, the events from yesterday and last night returning to her. Bella stepped out of the bed, when her feet touched the cold wooden floor she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up her spine.  
Bella stood up and stretched her arms over her head, feeling refreshed from a night of rest. Bella walked around the small room. She walked over to the vanity that sat against the wall to her left. As Bella looked at the dust the covered the wooden beauty she noticed a letter with a skull wax seal on it, and next to it was a red rose with a black ribbon around the stem.  
Bella broke open the seal without thinking about.  
_Dear Sweet Maiden,  
I am glad to invite you into my opera house. Your beauty and your voice is something I wish to keep here. It would be my honor to tutor you, and teach you more about your voice. Your room and cloths will be given to you; you will also practice with Madame Giry and the other dancers from now on if you wish to stay in the opera house.  
Yours truly O.G  
_Bella read the note over and over again, she couldn't help but feel her heart beat faster. _The phantom wants to teach me. _Then doubt crossed her face, maybe it was an old letter, not meant for her.  
Bella turned to the door when she heard it open, she sighed when she saw Madame Giry enter the room.  
"Good you're awake," Madame Giry said.  
"Yes, good morning, I'll change in a minute then if you could just point me in the right direction; I think I might be able to find my way to the boarding house." Bella set the note back down on the vanity where she found it.  
"I don't think that will be necessary," Madame Giry replied, "He has found a great interest in you, Bella," Madame Giry walked around her and picked up the note reading it, "I see he has already told you," Madame Giry set the note back down. "You will now join me and the other girls and become part of the dance practices," Madame Giry said, "After that you will take a break then go down to the chapel to start you lessons," Bella nodded.  
"But, I don't understand, why would he chose me, I've been told all my life that I can't sing," Bella admitted.  
"He wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you were good," Madame Giry said while walking over to the wardrobe, she pulled out a light blue dress, it looked thin and easy to move in, "Here change into this, it should be easy to move in," Madame Giry placed the dress on the bed, she also set down a pair of ballet shoes.  
"Now then come, it is time for practice," Madame Giry announced.

* * *

**A/N:** **I redid CH 1 because i think i was just to exited when i post it and there were alot of mistakes.**  
**Thanks to** xLonexGuitaristx, _**that helped me.**_  
_**Also thanks to**_ SexyKnickers **i will be updating soon.**

**the reason i wrote this story is because i cry at the end of the movie every time i hear "Its over now the music of the night." yup you know what im talking about. i just feel so sad. no one should be alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

POTO

Ch 2

Bella followed Madame Giry out of the room, as they walked down the hall, Bella tired to remember her surroundings so if she needed to she could find her way. Bella soon found herself back on the stage, she gasped at how different it looked during the day. The light seemed to reflect off the gold statues that lined the walls. She was shocked at how the art work and everything just seemed to pop out.  
"Well this of course is the stage," Madame Giry pointed out, "Over this way is the…"  
"Madame Giry, what is the meaning of this," An older looking man with white balding hair appeared on the stage.  
"Why I don't understand what you're talking about Monsieur Andre," Madame Giry said.  
"Well, than, what was this letter doing in my office," Monsieur Andre showed her, "A letter with a skull wax seal!" He shouted.  
"Madame Giry, what is this," Another older looking man walked onto the stage, well it was more like he stormed onto the stage.  
"Well Monsieur Firmin, it seems both you and Monsieur Andre have the same problem," Madame Giry pointed out, "Now if you don't mind I have a new student to take care of," Madame Giry turned back to face Bella.  
" What, new a student?" Monsieur Andre asked.  
"Well what about these letters from the Phantom telling us that he was back and he had a request," Monsieur Firmin asked, "A request that a girl be allowed to stay here with full pay and room," Monsieur Firmin pointed out.  
"Yes, Madame Giry, what is this all about," Monsieur Andre asked.  
"Well, it seems…."  
"It's my fault," All three of them turned to look at Bella, she couldn't help but blush under their stares, "It seems the Phantom wants to tutor me," Bella said.  
"What?" Monsieur Andre asked.  
"She has a voice that seems to have caught the attention of the Phantom, so that means she must be good," Madame Giry added.  
"Well than sing for us child," Monsieur Firmin said.  
"Alright," Bella said shyly.

Bella: Do you see the world in different  
colors?  
Do you see the world in black and  
gray?  
Alone in your thoughts, how many  
others  
have stood where you stand, where  
you stand today? Have stood where  
you stand, but oh can you  
Wait for me now  
and take off this crown  
to break off these flowers  
don't you know?  
Wait for me now  
Air's running out  
Wait for me, wait for me  
Wait for me, wait for me now.

Bella had closed her eyes when she stated sinning, letting the notes flow around her like the wind. Once she was finished she opened her eyes to see the shocked faces of the others.  
"Was I that bad," Bella asked.  
"What? Oh no child, you were amazing, I haven't heard a voice sound like that for a long time now," Madame Giry said.  
"Yes, yes, your voice is quite amazing," Monsieur Firmin said.  
"Thank you," Bella blushed.  
"Now it seems we have a reason for you to stay here, Madame Giry, please go ahead and give; I'm sorry I still haven't heard your name," Monsieur Andre said.  
"Oh my name is Bella," Bella bowed a little.  
"Well then, Bella, you will stay in the old prima donna room, until further notice," Monsieur Andre said.  
"Thank you, but I don't think I deserve this, I mean," Bella tied to say.  
"Nonsense child, you are welcome here with that voice of yours," Monsieur Firmin said, "Come Andre, we have business to take care of," Monsieur Firmin and Andre left the stage.  
"Now than, let us get to practice," Madame Giry lead Bella off the stage.

"Now girls, I would like you to meet Bella, she will be practicing with us from now on, although she won't be in the new production she will be a part of this dance group," Madame Giry announced, "Now girls I would like you to practice act three, Meg come with me, you too Bella," Bella watched a girl who looked slightly older than herself walked past her to follow Madame Giry, she had long blond hair and pale skin. Bella followed behind them to a small wide open area, "Now Meg will help you with your form and structure," Madame Giry began the lesson.

The day felt like it would never end for Bella; Madame Giry had taught her two dances, while Meg stood behind her to correct her if needed. So far all she only needed to be corrected twice, which for her felt like one too many, if HE had been here HE would have said she was worthless and can do nothing right.  
Bella sat on the bed in the old prima donna room; she had changed into a light purple night dress that came higher than the red one on her chest. She had the black lace robe on and had taken off the shoes, rubbing her feet with care.  
"Bella, it is time to go to your lesson," Madame Giry said walking into the room, "Come follow me," Bella stood up and followed Madame Giry down the hall, the opposite way to get to the stage. Bella once again tried to memorize her surroundings so she wouldn't get lost.  
"Here, go down the stairs, and you will find the chapel," Madame Giry left Bella on her own.  
Bella walked down the stairs, the cold stone touching her feet and sending chills though her body. As she reached the last step she saw what the chapel was. She was stunned; it looked so peace full, she felt at peace.

Bella: Night-time sharpens  
Heightens each sensations  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defense  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
for I composed the music of the night.

Bella stood in one spot and let the music flow though her.

Erik

He heard her voice from the secrete room watching as she stood and closed her eyes.

Erik: Slowly, gently  
night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night.

Bella

Bella stopped singing, that voices sounded so familiar, it sounded so strong and full of beauty. Bella closed her eyes and let the man's voices wrap its way around her.

Erik: close your eyes  
for your eyes will only tell the truth  
and the truth isn't what you want to see  
in the dark it is easy to pretend  
that the truth is what it ought to be.

The song stopped and Bella opened her eyes.

Bella: Please beautiful voice don't stop your song  
that voice which seems to enchant me  
a voice full of sadness and longing  
yet so strong and full of life.

Erik: A song that is sung with saddens  
a song that is sung with longing  
dose not deserve to be heard by  
such a beauty as yourself.

Bella blushed, she had been called beautiful. No man had ever called her beautiful.  
"Tell me your name child," Asked the voice.  
"My name is Bella." Bella answered, "Please show yourself, the one who I shall call master," Bella did not sing but her voice was still like silk in Erik's ears.

Erik: "A face like mine does not deserve to be seen by someone of beauty like yours  
a face that is never forgotten."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, hoping he could see her.

"I will not show you my face, but I will teach you from the shadow's, the shadow's of the night," Bella felt a strange comfort in the man's voice. "Now, let us begin."

* * *

**A/N: wow i got this one out fast.**  
**First song: Wait for me, by Rise Against**  
**Second Song: Music of the Night**  
**Third song: i just made it all up. **  
**Reviews are welcome but you dont have to, just adding it would be nice.**


	3. Chapter 3

POTO

Ch 3

Bella

Bella woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. She had slept through the night without any dreams from her past, a past she didn't want to remember. Bella made her way to the wardrobe; she pulled out a plain light colored dress that looked good to dance in.  
Madame Giry entered the room and found Bella pulling her long black hair into a low pony tail.  
"Come Bella, it is time for practice," Bella looked up from the mirror and nodded at Madame Giry.  
They walked out of the room in silence,  
"He is very pleased with you," Madame Giry spoke.  
Bella blushed.

The day had gone by slowly Meg had taught Bella a new dance to practice while Madame Giry stayed with her other students to practice for the opera that was in two days.

When Bella returned to her room she saw the red night gown from her first night she had stayed in the opera house, the one that showed off more cleavage than she would like. Madame Giry had picked it out before Bella got back to her room she had a smile on her face. It was like she planed it.

Bella was walking down the hall making her way to the chapel. As she passed an open door she noticed some of the stage hands dinking. She passed by without another glance.  
A man had saw Bella pass and looked to the others and winked. The men staggered out of the room and walked closely behind her.  
Bella tried not looking behind her, so she quickened her pace, but when she did that one of the men grabbed her wrist. Bella was pulled roughly into the man's chest.  
"Well look what we have here," Bella could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.  
Bella tried to pull away but the man just tightened his grip.  
"Oh no you don't," The man slammed her up against the wall. Bella could feel her vision start to blur. The man held her up by her shoulders.  
"I call first."

Erik

Erik sat there waiting for Bella to arrive, but after awhile he started to worry. Erik left his hiding spot and fallowed the shadows to the hall. While Erik was making his way through the shadows, to find his missing student, but what he found were three men standing around a laying form.  
Erik notices the black hair first then the pale skin, Erik could feel the anger rise up in him. Standing over Bella were three drunken men with lust filled eyes.

Erik walked up behind the men, knocking them out one by one. He didn't plan on killing them in front of Bella, even if she was unconscious.  
Erik leaned down and picked Bella up in his arms, her hair cascaded over his arm and her head was cradled to his chest.  
Erik made his way down to his underground layer, he didn't know why he was taking her down to his home, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving her out of his sight. Erik set Bella down on the silk bed. He stood up to look at Bella. Now he knew why the men had attacked her. The night dress she was wearing was the one he had seen her in the first time he had seen her and heard her sing. The way the red clashed with her hair and skin was enough to dive any man crazy.  
Erik left Bella to sleep, not wanting to disturbed her.

Bella

Bella opened her eyes, she watched as the hazy glare in her vision faded and she was able to see clearly. She looked around; she was on a swan shaped bed, with black silk sheets. Bella looked around confused; she remembered walking to the chapel, then the smell of alcohol. The men; one of them grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. After that everything went black.  
Bella could felt the tears stream down her cheeks; she sniffled and hid her face in her hands.  
"Don't worry, those men did nothing to you," Bella froze; she knew that voice quit well now. Bella looked up from her hands; she still had tears streaming down her face. There in front of her was the Phantom of the opera. He wore a porcelain mask on the left side of his face, while the other stays bare. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was; he was tall, with a fit body.  
Bella blushed and looked away, she couldn't help herself.  
"Come, you should be getting back to your room," Erik left her sight and walked down the steps to his organ.

Erik

He heard the quite sobbing coming from the bed. He stood from his spot at his organ and walked up the steps to the swan shaped bed. There he saw Bella crying into her hands.  
"Don't worry, those men did nothing to you," He saw her body froze and she lifter her head. Those dark blue eyes were red from crying and deep with worry. Erik frowned at the sight, those eyes deserved to be filled with happiness, and nothing more.  
"Come, you should be getting back to your room," Erik left the sight of the young women crying in his bed. He would take her back to her room and nothing more, he wouldn't repeat the past. Erik walked down to his organ and took a seat. He started playing Music of the night.

Bella: Night time sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
silently the senses abandon their defenses.  
Erik stopped playing and turned around to see Bella standing on the last step staring at him.  
"Please, don't stop playing, it sounds beautiful." Bella said.  
Erik turned back around and continued to play.

Bella: Helpless to resist the notes I write  
for I composed the music of the night  
Slowly, Gently,  
Night unfurls its splendor.

Erik: Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candle light  
Dare you trust the music of the night.  
Erik couldn't help but sing along; the sound of her voice intrigued him to do so. Erik turned around while playing to see Bella reaction. She was smiling; she was smiling because he was sinning with her.

Bella: Close your eyes  
For your eyes will only tell the truth  
and the truth isn't what you want to see  
in the dark it is easy to pretend  
that the truth is what is ought to be.

Bella closed her eyes and continued to sing beautifully. Her voice seems to echo around the rock walls and off the shining lake. Erik couldn't help but stare at the beauty that stood in front of him.  
He watched as she let the music wrap around her. Slowly standing Erik walked towered her.

Erik: Open up your mind, let you fantasies  
unwind  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
the darkness of the music of the night  
close your eyes start a journey though  
a strange new world.

Erik watched as a smile graced her beautiful lips, her face seemed to brighten. Erik reached out a hand to touch her, just to see she was real. His finger tips carefully grazed her soft cheek; the touch was so gentle that if it wasn't for Bella opening her eyes Erik would have never thought he had touched her.  
Erik feared that she would be upset but the smile just grew. Bella took his hand in her own, much softer and smaller one and held it to her face.

Bella: Leave all thoughts of the world you  
knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Erik/Bella: Only then can you belong to me.

Erik looked at Bella closely, he noticed the way her face seemed so soft and glowed in the light. She had the most beautiful red lips that seemed to spread into a smile.  
Then Erik felt it, the stirring in his heart, that feeling he had felt with Christine; Christine.  
Erik pulled his hand back, and stepped away from Bella. Bella's smile faded when Erik Looked away from her.  
"Come, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," Such irony this world had.

Bella

She watched his sadness as such a great flood of grief entered his eyes; she frowned as he pulled away from her.  
"Come, those two fools who run my theater will be missing you," Bella watched as the man walked away from her and stepped near the waters edged where a boat laid waiting for them. Bella followed after him. She stepped into the boat and sat down near the front.  
The ride was quite with the exception of the water that rippled around them. The boat came to a stop and Erik helped Bella out of the boat. When her hand touched his, he couldn't help but noticed how well it fit in his and surge of sparks that came from it.  
Bella followed him down a dark hall; Bella had no idea how he was able to see in front of himself, the hall was so dark Bella had to hold onto the wall just to find her way. As Bella was walking she didn't notice the crack that Erik had stepped over. Her foot ran into it and she couldn't help but cry out in pain.

Erik

He could hear Bella behind him shuffling her way along the wall. He didn't notice the crack he had stepped over but when he heard the cry of pain and looked back he Bella had tripped on the crack and was now trying to pick her back up.  
Erik sighed and walked over to her. He leaned down and picked her up bride style. He heard her gasped, "You don't have to do that, I can walk," Bella tried saying. Erik could hear the pain in her voice.  
"No, I can't have Madame Giry on my case when she sees one of her students injured," Erik said.  
"Oh, well thank you."

The rest of the walk was silent; Erik couldn't help but notice how light Bella was. Her hair was soft against the exposed skin of his hand.  
Erik came to the mirror; he skillfully opened the door while still holding onto Bella

Bella

Bella looked in amazement as they entered the old prima donna room she was using as her own. They had walked though the mirror.  
Erik set Bella down on the soft bed, and was about to turn when Bella stopped him.  
"Wait, I never got your name," Bella said.  
"You should know already, I'm the phantom of the opera," Erik stated.  
"Yes, I know that but," Bella said calmly.

"Then there is no need to ask," Erik turned back around.  
"But, you must have a real name, something I can call you," Bella asked.  
Erik stood still for a second, "Its Erik," Then he left though the mirror door without a second glance.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for all the reveiws and to all of those who added this story. i just love writting this story and i promise to update as soon as i can.  
Song: Music Of The Night.**


	4. Chapter 4

POTO

Ch 4

Bella sat on an empty create, watching the ballerinas dance. Madame Giry was instructing the dancers while Bella rest her head on her knee. Madame Giry was unhappy to see Bella's foot had been injured and cursed Erik for risking her dancers feet; even though Bella had told her that she had stubbed her toe while walking though her room in the dark. Of cores Madame Giry knew the truth.  
Now Bella sat watching Meg and the others dance for the show that was to start tonight. Bella pulled her other leg up and rested her head on it.  
"I can't believe this is happing again," Bella could clearly make out Monsieur Andre's voice from back stage.  
"Shhh, don't speak to loudly, the cast must not know of the return of the phantom," Monsieur Firmin said.  
"Yes I know that, but still, we finally have a singer, and now he's already has his fingers around her," Monsieur Andre said worriedly.  
"Maybe if we just play into his hands this time, we won't have any problems," Monsieur Firmin stated.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Andre.  
"I saw we just go along with his demands, like leaving box five open for him, and letting him teach Bella," Bella couldn't help but gasped, they were talking about her and Erik.  
"Yes that might be best, we might even be able to gain more money this way and not have to go though past events," Andre agreed.

Bella smiled, they weren't going to do anything rash, but it seems like Erik had sent fear into them permanently.  
"Bella," Bella looked up and saw Meg, standing in front of her. She and Meg had become close in the few days she had been there. "Do you want to come with me and get something to eat in the city," Meg asked.  
"Yes, that would be nice," Bella stood from her spot and surly regretted it when she put too much pressure on her right foot.  
"Maybe I'll just go and get you something from the market," Meg said as she led Bella to her room.  
"Thanks Meg, I would like that," Bella sat down on her bed and watched as her friend left the room.  
Bella lifted her right foot onto the bed; it was wrapped neatly in bandages and was tended to by Madame Giry.  
"See what happens when you don't watch where you're going," Bella looked up from her wounded foot and saw Erik standing in front of the mirror.  
"Erik," Bella tried to get up but failed.  
"Don't, your foot is hurt and I don't need Madame Giry yelling at me because your foot doesn't get any better," Erik put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back down onto the bed. Bella nodded in response, "Good."  
"Tell me, will you be attending the opera tonight," Bella looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
"Of cores, what kind of phantom of the opera would I be if I didn't attend my own opera house," Erik smiled at Bella, "Would you care to join me in my box seat tonight to view this said opera," Erik asked, he was ready to be denied but when he saw her brilliant smile on her face his worries vanished.  
"Yes, I would love to join you, Erik," Erik loved the way she said his name; she said it without any hatred, but with something new.

Erik left Bella in her room to get ready for the opera while he himself left for his underground home to prepare.  
"Erik, I trust that you will take care of my dancer tonight, for if you bring her back injured once more I won't be happy." Erik turned around sharply to see Madame Giry.  
"Of cores not," Erik spoke defensively, turning back around.  
"And Erik, I mean in both physical and mentally," Madame Giry added.  
"Don't worry, she shall never see who I really am," Erik placed his finger on the cool white mask that hid his face from the world.  
"That's not what I mean," Madame Giry said, "She is not Christine, she is someone vary different and who seems to be as broken as you," Madame Giry watched as Erik walked away, but knowing he had listened to what she had said.

Bella stood in a white dress as she watched from behind the curtains as people poured into the opera house.  
"Bella, you must get to your seat now," Madame Giry pushed Bella out into the open. Bella held onto the wall as she walked up to box five to watch the opera. She was careful to keep as much pressure off her right foot as possible. Bella walked into box five carefully due to the lack of light. Bella saw no one sitting in the chairs. Bella took her seat and waited for Erik and the play to start.

"Bella," Erik let her name slip out from his voice as he looked on the girl sitting in the red velvet seat, wearing a pure white dress that fit her well.  
"I thought you wouldn't make it," Bella smiled.  
Erik sighed and smirked; he took his seat next to her, sitting closer to the darkness of the box.  
The two of them sat in silence during the opera.

Bella could feel Erik's eyes on her every now and then. She couldn't help but smile.  
As the opera lingered on, Bella couldn't help but feel bored, she wanted to be on the stage, but thoughts of HIM came to her mind, and what he would have said to such a dream.

Erik saw the deep frown that stained Bella's beautiful face; her once bright full eyes where deep with worry. Erik couldn't stand to see his Bella this way. _Wait, I said my Bella_. Erik couldn't help it, but he smiled. Maybe falling for Bella wasn't so bad. Erik stared at the beauty that sat next to him without fear, without hatred. Yet that deep frown still graced her face. Erik then thought of away to bring the smile that he found addicting, back.  
"Bella," Bella looked up and saw Erik standing over her, his hand out stretched for her to take. Bella smiled and took his hand  
Erik was careful to walk slowly and help Bella up the stairs to the roof.  
As they walked through the door Erik heard Bella gasped.  
"It's beautiful up here," Bella walked towered the middle of the roof with Erik close behind her.  
"Yes it is, isn't," Erik stood besides her, watching her face for any sign of the frown that had pledged her face before.  
"Erik, can you tell me something," Bella looked down her feet, not looking up to meet his gaze.  
"Yes," Erik waited for her question, expecting it to be about his mask, or even his past.  
"Do you really think my voice is beautiful?"  
Erik wasn't expecting the question and it took him a moment to understand.  
"Yes, your voice is the most beautiful thing in the world," Erik answered.  
"Really," Bella looked up at him with spectacle eyes.  
"Yes, why would you think any different," Erik now asked.  
"Well, HE always told me that my voices sounded like a dying cat, and that I was ugly and worthless," Bella looked away from Erik, holding back the tears, "I think that's why it shocked me when some like you asked to tutor me," Bella spoke in a hushed voice.  
Erik couldn't help but feel the anger that seemed to spill into him, she had been told she was ugly and worthless, yet all he could see was the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever seen.  
"What do you mean when you say someone like me," Asked Erik, trying to hide the anger in his voice.  
"I mean, some as handsome and someone who had such a beautiful voice," Bella took the chance to see Erik's shocked face.  
"You don't know what you're talking about," Erik backed away from Bella, touching the porcelain mask that haunts his face.  
"I do know, whatever hides under the mask doesn't frighten me," Bella said, steeping closer to him.  
"Stop! You have never seen what lies under this mask," Erik shouted.  
Bella stepped back; she wasn't afraid of him, but more afraid of losing him.  
"The let me see," Bella stepped forward once again.

Bella: Pitiful creature of darkness,  
what kind of life have you known,  
Let me show the courage I have  
to say you are not alone.

The song was different but sounded close to the same to what Christine had sung to him before she kissed him, and then left him forever.  
Erik was still with shock as Bella reached up and took his mask off his face, what Erik saw on her face was not fear that Christine had shown nor pity that Madame Giry had shown. But something different, something he has never seen, love.  
Bella wasn't shocked to his face under the mask, she felt no pity, no what she felt was love. She couldn't help but love with man for who he was and how he looked. Bella placed her soft hand along the left side of his face. The skin did not make her want to pull her hand back, no she left it there and stared up into his silvery green eyes.  
"Bella," Erik held her soft hand against his face the once chilled night air filled with warmth.  
Bella stepped closer then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might, with all the love she could give him. He was alone no more and neither was she. Bell felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer. Then she leaned back to stare into his eyes, she could see his tears glisten in the light, and she herself couldn't help but feel hot tears pour down her face. She smiled at him then leaned close and pressed her lips to both sides of his face.

Erik led-more like carried- Bella down to his underground home. He decided then and there to keep Bella by his side. She had also asked that he never leave her side, she told him he didn't want to be alone anymore.  
Erik set Bella down on her feet when they entered his home. Bella smiled and leaned up to him and kissed him on his once hidden face. She couldn't help but blush as he pulled her closer. She was now his.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for all the reviews, it make me happy, oh so vary happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

POTO

Ch 5

Bella didn't want to open her eyes, she was afraid the dream would end, the dream where she was happy, sleeping soundly in Erik's arms. _His warm strong arms; wait_. Bella opened her eyes; she was snug and carefully tucked under Erik's arms. His strong face was now smooth with the face of sleep. _He looks like he hasn't slept in days_. Bella thought. He seemed so calm and content in his own dream land. Bella smiled and kissed him softly. She watched his eyes slowly flutter open, his sliver green eyes still held the spell of sleep in them.  
"Good morning," Bella smiled.  
"I believe the term is good afternoon." Erik said with a groggy voice.  
"I guess you're right, it's hard to tell," Bella said,  
Erik watched as Bella sat up, the silk sheets pooled in her lap as she stretched her arms above her head. _What is such beauty doing with me_? Erik thought to himself as he watched Bella settle back down next to him. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.  
They stayed like that until Bella knew Madame Giry would start to wonder where she was at. Bella and Erik finally got out of warm bed.  
Bella stood near the water's edge waiting for Erik. She watched as the glossy water stood frozen in time. Bella stood there watching the water, she shuttered as she felt warm strong hands wrap around her waist. Bella leaned into his embrace, pulling his arms all the way around her.  
"Bella, my Bella," Erik said to himself.  
Bella turned around in his arms, facing him. As Bella looked up into the silver green eyes that looked down at her; she felt the world stop and all of time freeze. Bella didn't notice Erik lean down or the fact that she was getting closer. All that really seemed to be noticed was that when their lips touched and a strange sensation seemed to engulf them. Without breaking apart the kissed deepened and the two lovers seemed lost in a world all their own.  
Erik felt the need for air and with great force broke apart from Bella's now slightly red lips. Erik couldn't help himself and leaned back down for seconds.  
"Now I'll never let you go back to Madame Giry," Erik whispered on her lips.  
Bella felt a shiver run down her spine as Erik's breath hit her lips, and his strong voice touch her ears.  
"Yes but if I don't return soon, Madame Giry might come looking for me," Bella said in a shaky voice.  
"Yes, I guess you are right," Erik said while playing with a stray piece of hair.

Erik had lead Bella back to the old prima donna room, and though the mirror. Bella turned to Erik before going though the mirror door. She reached up and took off the white porcelain mask that hid his face. Erik flinched as he felt her warm hand replace the cold mask.  
Bella gently kissed the left side of his face, then coming to his lips. The kiss was soft and shy but as Erik leaned into her it became desperate, as if it was the last time they would see each other.  
"Go before I steal you away," Erik whispered in her ear.  
Bella could hear the promise behind his words; she smiled as she made her way through the mirror and watched as it closed behind her.

Erik watched as Bella smiled then slipped back into her room. Erik placed the cool mask back on his face out of habit, no out of fear. A fear he didn't feel with Bella, but once he felt her present leave him, that feeling of being alone seemed to flood into him. Erik shook off the feeling and walked though the labyrinth of tunnels he had made.

Bella walked out of her room wearing a pale red colored dress. Madame Giry had decided her foot was healed enough to at least practice a little for the day. The next opera had yet to be decided, and the girls were given the time off, but due to only being there a few days Bella still needed practice.  
"There you are Bella, come let's begin," Madame Giry watched Bella and Meg dance; she could tell that Bella was favoring her right foot. "Bella don't worry about your foot; just concentrate on your movements."  
Bella nodded her head and continued to dance with Meg next to her.

"Come now girls you may rest," Bella sighed in relief and took a seat on the floor where Meg also sat.  
"How's your foot?"Meg asked while Bella rubbed it.  
"It feels fine, just a little sore," Bella smiled at her friend.  
"By the way, where were you last night, when I went to your room to ask how the opera was you weren't there," Bella looked up from her foot for a moment, thoughts of last night and wakening in Erik's arms this morning flooded her mind. She blushed as she remembered the kiss they had shared.  
"Oh I must have been walking around the opera house," Bella said as she went back to rubbing her foot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please gather around, we have some very important news," Bella and Meg stood up at the sound of Monsieur Firmin voice.  
"Yes, yes may we have your attention please," Monsieur Andre chimed in.  
"We have excellent news," Monsieur Firmin added.  
"Yes, it seems that an old friend of ours will be coming back to grace our stage with her lovely voice." Monsieur Andre said, but Bella noticed a bit of dread in his voice.  
"Now reintroducing Carlotta Guidicelli," Monsieur Firmin and Andre clapped along with a few others, but Bella watched as others sneered at the name.  
"Who's Carlotta?" Bella asked Meg, she had thought she had said it quietly but a high voice shirked at her.  
"I am Carlotta and who might you be to ask such a question," Bella looked up and saw a women with pale red hair stacked high on her head, she wore large dress with many colors.  
"Oh yes this is our bight new upcoming singer, Bella," Monsieur Firmin said, holding back an angry Carlotta.  
Carlotta huffed and puffed, "Well let me hear this bright young singer."  
Bella looked stunned, she hadn't sung in front of so many people, she looked to Madame Giry for help, she nodded her head. Bella sucked in a deep breath then started.

Bella: Once upon a time I could take anything  
I always stepped in time, regardless of  
the beat  
I moved my feet, I carried weight  
what could I not do I faked  
I dug seeking treasure  
just to wake up in an early grave  
I stopped right then and said  
Go on alone  
because I won't follow  
but this isn't giving up  
no, this is letting go.

Bella stopped singing and looked to the audience that had grown in size around her.  
Carlotta stomped and turned to the managers, "Show me to my room," The managers gave her a fake smile and led the way.  
"Bella, your voice is beautiful," Meg said from beside her, "And it looks like you even made an impression on Carlotta to," Meg said giving her a smile.  
"Thanks," Bella said shyly.  
"Come Meg, Bella let us continue," Bella and Meg followed Madame Giry and started practice.

Bella watched as the other girls left to go to bed, with Meg along with them, "Good night Bella," Meg gave her hug then headed off.  
"Good night Bella, get some rest tomorrow we start the new opera," Madame Giry hugged her and went to her own bed chambers.  
Bella walked off the stage as well and made her way to her room. She walked in silence as the darkness around seemed to engulf her in its embrace. Bella slowly walked down the now empty halls. She felt no fear to the darkness, at times it used to be her one guidance. She was carefully to watch where she stepped. She was about to grab her door knob when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Bella let out a soft gasped, but already knew form his calming sent that it was Erik.  
"You scared me you know," Bella whispered to the night.  
"Well I apologize," Bella shivered, she could feel his warm breath trickle down her neck.

Madame Giry watched as Erik led Bella away from the light of her room and down a secret pathway to his chambers. Giry didn't know whether to feel worried for her student or the hurt Erik would feel if anything were to happen to Bella. Madame Giry vowed to keep Bella safe for all their sakes.

Bella walked around the candle lit chamber that was Erik's home, she wondered around with Erik's pricing gaze on her. She touched the smooth keys of the organ to the ruffled papers spurn about the room. The music sheets intrigued her as she walked around reading them, and sometime even signing them out loud.  
"These are beautiful," Bella said as she felt Erik come up behind her.  
"Not as beautiful as you," Erik said, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pulling her to him.  
Bella tilted her head so her hair was like a thick black curtain, hiding her red face. "Do not hide your face from me," Erik lifted her face back to his. Bella turned in his arms and faced him.  
"Then you must promise not to hide yours from me," Bella reached up slowly with timid fingers, slowly she peeled away the mask. Out of habit Erik's hand flew up to his face, trying to hide from her deep gaze.

Bella: Do not hide from me,  
for all I see is the one I wish to love  
the one who I will always love.

Bella took his hand in hers and kissed his now bare face. She wanted to put all her love in this kiss, all she felt for him. She could see the loneliness in his eyes; she didn't want that to be, not any more.  
Bella closed her eyes and set her arms around his neck. She felt him snake his arms around her waist.  
Bella pulled back for air and looked up into his eyes, eyes that spoke of such sadness and betrayal once, but seemed to be filled with confusion.

"I love you."

Erik stared down at her; her eyes were filled with fear, a fear of rejection. She was scared of being rejected by him. _Why_? Why would she be afraid of his rejection, it should be the other way around. Erik looked down at the hurt in her eyes. He had taken too long to answer and the hurt spread though her deep blue eyes.  
Bella pulled away from his grip and turned from him. She wouldn't cry, she never cried when HE did something to her, but why did she felt such pain. Was because she had opened up to Erik and now she had said something. _I'm so stupid, I should know better, why would he like someone as ugly and worthless a me? I should never have said that._ Bella hid her face in her hands, determined not to show her weakness.

Erik watched her hid her face in her hands, he had hurt her. No, he wouldn't let her go, he wouldn't lose her. Erik stepped out of his thoughts and back into reality. He reached out and grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her back towered him. He kissed her hard, the kiss was desperate, and he was desperate to show her that he felt the same way.

Erik: Bella I love you.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I'm on a role! i just love writting this story! and thank you for all of those who have added this story, or have reviwed it. thank you! thank you!**

**1st song: by rise against, This is letting go**

**2nd song: i kind of made up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

One night, that one night Bella had told Erik she loved him, then he responded by saying he loved her. Now on that same night Bella lay bare in Erik's arms. If anyone had known they would have said they were moving too fast; that love could never happen so fast. But for them it did, everything seemed right, the love they felt for each other ran deep. Bella slept in peace as Erik's arms were wrapped tightly around her. One night and everything else was forgotten.

The warmth around Bella felt well on her bear skin, _bear, wait_? Bella opened her eyes; she was snuggled tightly next to Erik's own bear body. Then memories from last night came back to her and she couldn't help but blush. They had told each other they loved one another and now they had taken that love to the next level. What should felt wrong couldn't have felt better.  
Bella sat up, she shivered as the cold of the room flowed around her, she felt the loss of the warmth and wanted to just lie back down and snuggle closer to Erik. But knowing that Madame Giry would come looking for her disturbed her; she didn't want to explain to Madame Giry what had happened. Bella blushed at the thought and got out of the warm bed. She looked down at Erik and felt a pang go though her. His face was so content, with no lines of worry or fear, he was sound asleep. Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. She didn't understand why people feared him so, he was prefect to her.  
Bella picked up her scattered cloths off the floor and dressed, she walked down the steps that lead to the organ and scattered papers. She sat at the organ and ran her fingers over the cold keys. Then a music sheet that was sticking out of the many others caught her eye. She picked it up and read the title, _Point or no Return_.

Bella: past the point of no return  
no backward glances  
the games we played till now  
are at an end  
past the point of if, or when  
no use resetting,  
abandon all thought and let the dream  
descend.

Erik woke to a warm bed, with eyes barley open he felt around the bed next to him and came up empty. Erik's eyes flew open and searched beside him, the bed was bear but still felt warm. Erik felt a sort of panic go though him. Erik stood out of bed and dressing his trousers and a lose shirt. He stepped out from the bed area and walked down the steppes with quick feet.

Bella: Past the point of no return  
no backward glances  
the games we played till now  
are at an end  
past the point of if, or when  
no use resetting  
abandon all though and let the dream  
descend.

Bella voice filled the air in the underground layer, she was singing the song he had wrote for his opera, Don Juan Triumphant. Her voice was filled with excitement, he could tell she knew what the song meant, and she was giving herself to him, just like she had done last night. They were one now; she was his as much as he was hers.

Bella: Say you'll share with me one love one life time  
lead me save me from my solitude  
say you'll want me with you here beside you

Bella/Erik: any where you go let me go to!  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Erik wrapped his arms around her, as their voices flowed together in perfect harmony. The song seemed to connect the two from the heart; they were one.

Madame Giry watched her dancers with care, they were practicing for the new opera they were to perform in a months' time. She looked over them; she knew Bella was no among them but somewhere else, somewhere safe.  
"Madame, where is Bella, I haven't seen her all day?" Madame Giry looked at her daughter.  
"She is safe, do not worry, now finish your warm up and start practice with the others.

Bella sat with Erik next to her, they were at the organ; Erik was teaching her a few keys. Bella sat close to him, felling his warmth sink in, and that strange, fresh sent. She leaned her head on his shoulder allowing the notes he played to dance around her.  
"I should be taking you back to Madame Giry, she might be worried about where her student is," Erik said, not taking his finger off the keys.  
"Hmmm, I do not wish to return, I want stay here, with you," Without opening her eyes Bella kept her head on his shoulder.  
"Don't tempt me, I might just do it," Erik laughed.  
"Hmmm, being kidnapped by the phantom of the opera doesn't seem so bad," Bella said as she lifted her head. She placed her hands on his and moved her finger with his, hitting each key with pension, making the sound echo off the walls.  
"It sounds nice, but I don't think it would be best to keep the managers waiting for their new star," Erik grabbed Bella's hands in his, lacing his fingers with her and holding them there.  
"I guess you're right," Bella said in defeat. Erik leaned down and kissed her, the kiss was light and soft, but the two lovers quickly deepened it with lust and love for each other.  
"Come, before I do keep you down here," Bella followed Erik to the boat and sat down while he stood and pushed the boat with ease.

Madame Giry watched from the corner of her eye as Bella mad her way down the hall towered her and the other dancers. She wore a pale blue dress that seemed fit for practice_. At least he didn't keep her long_. Madame Giry thought.  
"Bella you're late," Bella looked up with a flushed face, her eyes seemed bright, brighter than before. Madame Giry couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm sorry Madame," Bella bowed.  
"Its fine, but warm up then join the rest," Madame Giry looked back at her other students and continued to teach.

Bella joined the other dancers after warming up; they were practicing for the new opera, Hannibal. They had done it before, but planned on re-showing it. Bella found it strange, why would they want to do an opera that didn't do well for the theater before. Bella had never asked anyone about Christine, especially Erik, but her career had taken off with the same opera.  
Bella was pushed from her thoughts when a high pitched shirk broke though the silence. Bella could feel her face turn at the sound.  
"Oh great Carlotta is singing," Meg said under her breath.  
This was the great Carlotta, she had heard so much about from the managers. To Bella it sounded horrible. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white and a back of a cape. Bella inwardly smiled, he was close by.  
"All right girls that's enough for today," Madame Giry announced.

Bella and Meg made their way to the stage and watched from the audience as Carlotta sung. Bella couldn't help the face she was making; she didn't want to say anything but, Carlotta was killing the song.  
"Heehee, Bella your face, it's just too funny," Meg said while trying to cover her laugh. Bella looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah I guess you're right," Bella laughed.  
"You two, stop talking, I am trying to concentrate," Carlotta snapped. Bella could feel the scold on her face but pushed it down. She wasn't going to show her anger.  
"Now then,"

Carlotta: Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
when we've said goodbye  
remember me once in a while  
please promise me you'll try.

Bella felt the deep frown that set on her face. She was killing a beautiful song, her voice was too high and there so many different ways she could fix it but she was just too proud that she didn't. Bella just frowned more as she went on. Apparently Carlotta saw this and stopped singing.

"What you think you can do better," Carlotta snapped. Bella looked up at her with surprise.  
"She can do better," Meg said a little too loud.  
"Well then show me."

Bella gave Meg a look then went onto the stage, Carlotta stepped aside and waited.

Bella: Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've  
said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while please  
please promise me you'll try.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Monsieur Andre was clapping with Monsieur Firmin by his side; "A magical voice indeed," Andre went on.  
"Yes a very lovely voice," Monsieur Firmin said.  
"I think she will be great in next months' production," Monsieur Andre added.  
"WHAT!" Carlotta shouted as she stormed up to the managers.  
"Don't worry Carlotta you will still will be our star diva, it's just that Bella will be singing act three," Explained Monsieur Firmin.  
Bella watched as Carlotta stormed off the stage and off to her room. _Wait_?  
"Wait, what do you mean, I can't sing," Bella said.  
"Oh don't be modest, you will sing and be perfect," Monsieur Andre said as he and Monsieur Firmin left the stage.  
"Do not fear the stage Bella, you will be perfect," Madame Giry appeared behind her, "And he will be watching."  
Bella looked up at box five, she could have sworn she saw a flash of white, but just brushed it off as a flicker of light.

Bella entered her room and sat down on the bed, she was tired, and it had been a long day.  
"Bella," Bella looked up, she knew that voice, but she saw no one in the room.

Bella: Angle of music  
guide and gardenia  
come out and see me  
show me that face that is my lover.

Bella watched as the mirror slipped open and Erik stepped out. Bella felt a fresh wave of heat come over her. Bella stepped up to him; she wanted to though her arms around him and hold him close to her, and that's what she did. She ran up to him and held him, she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her to him. They stood there, like a painting trapped in time.  
"Come," His voice was smooth and calm, Bella didn't have to be asked to follow him where ever he was to lead her. Where ever he was she wanted to be.

Bella woke up in an empty bed; she felt the spot Erik was to be laying and felt that it was still warm. She smiled as she sat up, feeling to cool air cress her skin. Bella found her white robe and put it on. She walked down the steps and found Erik sitting at his organ slowly playing with the keys. Bella walked up behind him and held his face in her hands; her fingers creasing the mask that hid half of his face from the world, from her. With a gentle smile Bella slowly peeled away the mask that hid him from himself.

Erik felt her fingers slip under the mask and peel it off, he saw the gentle smile that graced her face; her bright blue eyes sparkled as the mask lifted away. Then she kissed his infected face, she seemed to do that every time she took his mask off. Then she kissed her way down to his lips, she lingered above them for a moment then slowly placed a shy and gentle kiss. Her lips were as soft as silk and seemed warm and calm. Erik felt that urge that seemed to consume him every time; he deepened the kiss, filling it with lust and love.  
"Come we should go," Erik said, if he didn't stop he was going to keep her there for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: woo hoo! next chapter! yay! and look its full of fluff! thanks for all the suport! i know you will all love the next one! it had a twist!**

**1st song: point of no return**

**2nd song: think of me**

**3rd song: angle of music**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

The month went by with little excitement, well to the others. Bella had been thrown into practice; she practiced with Madame Giry for the dance sense, and her singing with Erik. Now it was finally the night, everyone was running around the theater, getting everything into place.  
Bella sat in box five as she watched the crew work, and the dancers practice. Madame Giry had given her the day off due to it being opening night, and wanted her to be unnerved when she went on stage. Bella sat in the darkness of the seat and sighed. It was hard to believe she had been here now for more than enough, and instead of switching her room they just gave her the old prima donna room. Which Bella didn't mind, due to the fact that Erik could see her in there. _Erik_. Erik was the phantom of the opera, no he was her life. She loved him with all her heart. How could she not?  
"Erik," Bella whispered in the darkness, she wished he was here now, but he said he had business to take care with the managers. Bella sighed again, she was nervous about tonight, trying to push the fact that she would be singing in front of so many people. She didn't mind the dancing, knowing that no one would notice her, but she was going to be alone on the stage when she had to go on and sing.

The seats were sold out, the crowed of people that were outside were now taking their seats. A couple sat down across from box five, the man had long dirty blond hair that was tied back in a ribbon, and the women had long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her eyes seemed to flash around the theater with some strange emotion.  
"Calm down Christine, he's long gone and there's nothing to worry about," the man next to her said.  
"Your right Raoul," Christine felt him squeeze her hand and looked back out on to the stage. Christine couldn't help but let her eyes flicker to box five that was right across from them.

Bella peeked out at the audience that was now all seated and relaxed. _Calm down Bella_. She took a deep breath then went to her place among the other dancers.  
The play took off in full spring, the first two acts seemed to be down to perfection, the dancers seemed to flow with the music and even Carlotta seemed to enjoy the evening. Then act three came and Bella was in her room along with Madame Giry and Meg who helped dress her. Bella looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was white and seemed to shine in the light, her hair cascaded down around her. She looked beautiful, she was glowing with emotion.  
"You looked beautiful Bella," Meg said she steeped around her.  
"Meg, you should be getting ready," Madame Giry said from behind; as Meg left the room, Madame Giry pick something up off the vanity. "He can't wait to hear you sing," Madame Giry said as she handed Bella the red rose with the black ribbon tided around it. While Bella was holding the flower she could feel the excitement, she was going to sing for him.

The audience was quite, as Bella stepped on the stage, she could feel the fright of so many people watching her set in. The butterflies seemed to flutter in the bottom of her stomach. Then out of the corner of her eyes, she saw box seat five, a flash of white. The confidence that was not there before seemed to flood into Bella, and then her voice sang out, touching everyone in the theater, but it was only meant for one.

Christine watched with wide eyes, that girl, that girl that seemed to mock her, she looked to familiar; she had bright blue eyes and dark black hair. It was Bella, her sister.  
"Raoul, look at her, she looked just like Bella," Christine said leaning over the rail as if trying to get a better look.  
"It can't be Bella, she was," Raoul stopped talking; he could see the tears fill Christine's eyes.  
"I have to find out," Christine stood up and left the box seat with Raoul close behind her.  
Christine found her way to the back stage searching for the managers.

Bella: ah-ah-ah-ah-aaah-of me!

Bella looked out on the crowd with triumph in her eyes, she did it. Bella took a bow, she looked up in box five and couldn't help but smile, he was there watching her. Bella walked off the stage with glee, she was good and she knew it.  
"Ah miss Bella, there is some here to see you," Monsieur Firmin said, pulling her off to the side. Bella saw a man and a women standing there with hope filled eyes. For some reason the women looked familiar, like a child hood memory, long forgotten.  
"Madame Christine, this is our new star, Bella," Monsieur Firmin said.  
"Hello," Bella was cut off when the women step forward and touched her cheek with slightly trembling fingers.  
"Bella, it's really you, it's really you, sister," Christine pulled Bella into her warm embrace, she felt her mind scramble, this was Christine Daae, she was once the star in this theater, and the one who broke Erik, but now she was embracing her; she had called her sister.  
"I don't understand," Bella said as she pulled away from the women, she looked at her face and saw tears stream down her face.  
"You must not remember, Bella of the time we would play hide and seek in the attic and father would play the violin, and we would sing,"

Christine: And the angle of music  
sings songs in my head.

Bella's eyes went wide, she knew that song, and her voice, and it was the first time she had ever heard it, and yet is was so familiar.

Christine/Bella: And the angle of music  
sings songs in my head.

Bella could feel the tears sting her dry eyes; she could see it now, her father and his violin.  
"Come let's go," Bella didn't notice that Madame Giry was with them, until she was pushing them though the crowd to her room.

"And when we would go down to the stream and play until it got dark, or when father had to come and get us," Bella was saying as she and Christine were sitting on the bed like little school girls. Bella had changed into a white night gown and a white robe.  
"Yes, and when we would play hide and seek in the attic, and it took the maid's hours to find us," Christine giggled.  
"Yes I remember," Said Bella with a smile.  
"Bella, do you remember, what happened, when you disappeared," Asked Christine.  
"Yes, I do," Bella said with sadness, "I was playing by the stream, when it got dark, you had been taking your bath so I wanted to play some more, then a black horse, or maybe it was gray, but it was galloping by, and I tried to run but then a hand grabbed me, then darkness," Bella said, her tone was dead.  
"What happened to you and how did you end up here," Christine said, holding Bella's hand.  
"I was sold, form one owner to the next until I turned fifteen, then a man who had bought me gave me to his son as a personal maid. HE treated me with little respect, HE told me I was worth less and ugly, that my voice sounded like a dying cat," Bella said with hate.  
"But how did you end up here," Asked Christine.  
"I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I ran until I was so tired, I heard a voice then there was darkness," Bella said, "Madame Giry was going to take me to a boarding house, but it was raining and then had me stay the night, I sung, and when I did the managers had me stay, giving me this room and having me practice with the other dancers," Bella said, leaving out any part about Erik.  
"I'm glad, I'm so happy that I found you; that I found my sister."

Erik stood there, the shock of it all was sinking in, and Bella was Christine's sister. Erik watched them with wide eyes, Christine was as beautiful as ever, but Bella seemed out shine her.  
Erik listened as Bella told Christine about her past, she hasn't told Erik out of fear of how he would react. As she told her story Erik could feel the anger rise in him, she was treated as bad as he was. If he ever found that man he would surly kill him.  
"Christine, you should let your sister rest," Madame Giry said as she entered the room.  
"Your right, we'll talk more tomorrow, goodnight Bella," Christine said as she followed Madame Giry out of the room.

Bella sighed as she stood up from the bed; there was only one person she wanted to be with right now.  
"Erik," Bella sighed.

"Bella," Bella turned to the mirror and smiled, she watched as the mirror door opened and Erik stepped out holding his hand out for her to take to his home.

Bella sat with Erik next to her; she had told him about Christine being her sister. She had expected him to be angry with her, she was related to the one who broke his heart, but he wasn't, instead he held her in his arms.  
"Erik, I don't want you to hate me," Bella said as she hide her face in his shoulder.  
"Why I would hate you, Bella you are my love," Erik said as he ran his fingers though her hair, "Christine means nothing to me, you are my life Bella, I love you," Erik pulled her up and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Im sorry, i know i havent posted in while, so here, and i know its a short one, but it all leads up the the next chapater that will be long and have many twist.**  
**and im sorry, i know i know, i brought Christine back and im sorry for brining Carlotta back too and Raoul. But it will all lead up in the chapater to come! yay!**

**And thank you for all the reviews! and a special thanks to:**  
**Heywhatup**  
**SexyKnickers**  
**Angel-of-death-136**  
**Umbreon4077**  
**Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Bella, come with me, I want to introduce you to Raoul, you may not remember him, he was a child hood friend," Christine was explaining as she pulled Bella down the hall of the opera house.  
"Oh I remember him, you too were so close, like, childhood sweet hearts," Bella giggled when she saw Christens blush.  
"Yes, I guess you're right," Christine said, "Well you see were married."  
"Oh, that's wonderful," Bella smiled.

"Raoul," Christine let go of Bella's hand, she ran up to a man with long hair.  
"Bella, it's good to see you again, alive and healthy," Raoul said as he approached her with Christine at his side. Suddenly Bella thought of Erik, she felt the need the see him, it was hard being away from him for so long.  
"Yes, it's good to see you to Raoul," Bella smiled, she still felt the; lingering in her heart, she wanted to be with Erik, not here.  
"Yes, ahhh I have an idea, how about we go out to dinner, to celebrate," Raoul said with excitement.  
"Yes that would be lovely," Christine agreed.  
"Well, I guess that would be fine," Bella said.  
"Alright, well come get you around seven," Raoul and Christine left the opera house with hopes of coming back later that day.

Bella sighed as she entered her room, she wanted to go and see Erik, but she couldn't seem to turn down time to spend with her sister.  
"Ahhh Bella," Bella turned around, John was standing in her door way with his big smile.  
"Oh, hello John," Bella turned from the mirror. John was one of the stage hands and had become close with Bella, was even staring to fall in love with her.  
"I heard about your dinner arrangements with your sister and her husband, and I was wondering if I could join you," John said with a timid voice.  
"Oh, well I guess that fine, I don't see why not," Bella had no idea the feelings that John had for her.  
"Oh, good well I'll see you later," John left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

Erik: Insolent boy!  
This slave of fashion  
basking in your glory  
ignorant fool this brave young  
suitor sharing in my triumph.

Bella smiled, she turned towered the mirror and saw Erik leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown set on his face. Bella laughed at the way he seemed to be pouting. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.  
"And why do you seem so upset about John, he's only a friend," Bella said.  
"Yes to you, but to him he wants to be more, and the way he looks at you," Erik's frown deepened.  
"Haha, silly phantom, you should know by now, you're the only one for me," Bella pressed her lips to his in a small teasing kiss. Bella looked up and saw a glint of lust flash though his eyes, and felt a shiver run up her spine. Erik deepened the kiss with force, he wanted to keep her all to himself, and no one else was to have her.  
"Bella, my Bella," Erik said while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Bella smiled, she was his, and he should know that by now. Bella staying in Erik's arms, just loving the feel of him being near.

By the time Erik had left it was close to seven, Bella watched from her bed as Erik left. They had made their way from the mirror door to the bed, holding each other and telling one another how much they loved each other.  
Bella sighed as she stood up; she was still in her dancing cloths and needed to change. Looking though her wardrobe, Bella found a dark red dress with black lace going up the back. As Bella dress there was knocking at her door then Christine entered.  
"Here let me help you,' Bella allowed her sister to tie the back of her dress and help pick out a pair of shoes to wear.  
"There, you look beautiful, now let's get going, John and Raoul are waiting for us."  
Bella followed Christine out of the room, they walked out of the opera house and into the cold night, Bella couldn't help but feel as if a part of her was left behind.

"This place is beautiful," Bella exclaimed as they walked into the restaurant. Bella followed the others as a waiter led them to a table in the back. As Bella was about to sit down John pulled out her seat for her, as did Raoul with Christine. Bella nodded her thanks and waited for the two to be seated.  
The night was full of laughter and old memories being brought to the surface. Bella was enjoying herself, but she felt that she would be happier if she was with Erik. Most of the night was spent with her thoughts going back to Erik.  
"Bella, you seemed distracted, is everything alright," Christine asked.  
"Oh, yes everything is fine, I just can't help thinking, you know about the past," Bella said with a hint of sadness.  
"Well let's leave the past behind us and start over, with a new beginnings ," Raoul said as he lifted his glass of dark red wine, "To new beginnings ," They all held there glasses and tapped then together.  
_Yes to new beginnings_. Bella thought to herself.  
As the night went on Bella felt herself become tired.  
"Come, let us leave," Raoul said as he noticed both Bella and Christine become tired.  
As the group left, they didn't notice the man that had been watching them, of more importantly Bella.

Bella laid her head down on the pillow, she would have loved to go down and sleep in Erik's arms, but he had left her a note saying he would be gone, and to go to bed knowing that she would be tired. Bella slept through the night fitfully, not used to sleeping alone, with Erik always there with her.

Erik watched as his Bella slept, she seemed to have an uneasy sleep, with tossing and turning. Deciding it was because she was alone Erik entered her room. Being careful not wake her up Erik picked her bride style and carried her down to his home, no their home.  
Erik slowly set Bella down on the crunched silk sheets, resting her head on the soft pillows. Erik quickly changed then slipped into the warm bed beside Bella. As he slowly started to fall asleep, he noticed she slept on without any fits.

Bella opened her eyes, finding herself not in her room, but somewhere much more familiar. She snuggled closer the Erik, allowing his arms to tighten around her body. She smiled, she was happy to be back where she felt safe.  
"Bella, my Bella," Erik whispered into her hair. Bella smiled again, she was his Bella.  
"Erik," Bella whispered as she pressed her face into his chest.  
"Come, we had slept long enough," Erik sat up with Bella still in his arms.  
"Hmmm, I guess you're right."

Bella once again sat beside Erik as he played at his organ, his eyes closed as the music flowed around them.

Bella: Night time sharpens, heightens each  
sensation  
darkness stirs and wakes imagination,  
silently the senses, abandon their  
defenses,  
helpless to resist, the note I write,  
for I compose the music of the night.

Bella closed her eyes and leaded in Erik's shoulder, feeling the warmth of the music wrapped around them; binding the two together.  
"You should be getting back," Erik said, he stopped playing and looked down at Bella.

Bella stood with the other dancers as they watched Carlotta though a temper tantrum, she had been going off on how her dress was too long and that she kept stepping on it. Bella sighed; she was staring to get tired of her.  
"Bella," Bella turned around and faced Meg.  
"What is it Meg?" Bella asked.  
"There's a guest here to see you, he's with the managers now, and your sister and Raoul," Bella nodded and followed Meg to the front of the opera house where she saw Christine and the managers along with Raoul, and a taller man who had his back to her.  
"Ahhh Bella, there you are, this Monsieur Dante," Raoul said.  
As the man turned around, Bella froze, the others noticed her eyes grow big and her face fade pale. Bella felt her breaths come out uneven, as if she had just ran here. An uncomfortable feeling seemed to invade Bella's body, and then she noticed, it was fear. The fear of her past had come back to haunt her. She felt frozen, her legs to stiff to move, her body felt heavy, and a strange chill came about her.  
"Bella, are you alright?" Bella couldn't hear Christine, even though she stood right next to her.  
"Maybe that cold that has been going around has come to the opera house," That voice, why must it be that voice.  
Bella felt her mind start to recognize again, the feeling in her legs returned as she turned on her heel and ran back to her room. She heard the gasps and the calls from her sister and Raoul, along with Meg and the managers. She could practically see him smiling as he watched the discomfit control her. No she wouldn't cry, not in front of HIM, not any more. Bella slammed the door behind her; her vision became blurred as tears streamed down her face. Bella jumped as she felt the warmth of another person behind her. She let herself go, she let go of the tears she tried to hold back, and she let her guard down, but only with him.

Erik watched as Bella walked up to the others along with Meg. Her face was formed in a beautiful smile, she was happy to be there. But as Raoul introduced the man that was standing with them, her face seemed to twist, that once brilliant smile was gone, and her bright blue eyes seemed to fade as if glazing over. The bight face seemed to fade into a sickly pale, a strange sense of fear seemed to settle in the pit of Erik's stomach, he felt the need to go down there and get his Bella out of there. Bella was in pain, her face said it all, but did any of those fools do anything about it. That fear was still there but now anger was there to join it. Before he could do anything Bella took off, he followed her in the shadows till she went to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
Using a passage way Erik made his way into her room finding her standing in the middle of her room, trying to hold back tears. It broke Erik's heart to see her so broken, like a shattered mirror, some people wouldn't bother due to the pain they would also feel, but Erik went over to his broken mirror, holding her shattered body, putting it all back together.  
"Bella," She seemed to calm down from the sound of his voice, but she still shook with sobs.

Erik: Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
your safe, no one will find you  
your fears are far behind you…

Bella: All I want is freedom  
a world with no more light  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…..

Erik: Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
say you need me with you here, beside you…  
any where you go let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you.

Bella turned around in Erik's arms, facing him with wide eyes; those one glazed blue eyes were now deep pools of emotions.  
"Bella, I want you to stay with me forever, I want you to be mine," Bella felt the cold metal as Erik fastened a thin chain around her neck. Looking down Bella saw the ring shin, he had proposed to her. There ring was a Safire with two small rubies on both sides.  
"Erik," Before Bella finished wrapped her arms around Erik and kissed him with all her might, putting as much love and emotion as she could.  
"I take that as a yes," Erik said with a smirk. Bella nodded her head as fresh tears ran down her face. Erik smiled then lifted her up into his arms carrying her down to their home. _Yes, that sounds nice_.

* * *

**A/N: omg! im not going to cry! im not going to cry! oh look at that im crying...**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Erik sat up, the black silk sheets pooling in his lap, he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He jumped at the feeling of bumpy skin and not the smooth porcelain mask. But looking down at Bella he remembered, there was no need to hide now. Erik smiled down at Bella, she was bare and her skin seemed to glow; the silver ring stood out on her pale skin. He smiled again, now she really was his, his and his alone. Erik stood from the warmth of the bed, and the warmth of Bella, he got dressed and placed his mask back on, not wanting to take any chances. Erik walked down the steps and over to his organ. Sitting down he started to play, feeling the notes stream around the room.

Christine: Angel of music  
guide and guardian.

Erik stopped, the notes ending off key, that voice, the voice that haunted him for so long. Christine; she was here, so close, Erik could all most feel it.  
Erik stood up, turning from the organ the look the brown haired girl in the eyes. She stood there watching him, no emotion seemed to cross her face, but all the emotions seemed to reflect in her eyes.  
"Christine?" Erik could feel that pain, that pain of rejection, _rejection_. Rejection is what he saw in her eyes, Bella's. _Bella_! Erik looked over to the bed, seeing Bella turn over so she was facing towered him. Her face was calm with sleep. Erik smiled, she was beautiful, and she was his, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had her.  
"Bella?" Erik looked back Christine, her face twisted with shock, and hurt? "Why, why is my sister here?" Christine turned her gaze on Erik who had made his way to the bottom steps.  
"She's here on her own free will," Erik replied coldly.  
"And, and you bed her? How could you, how could you do that to her?" Christine shouted. Erik sent a deathly stare at her, his Bella was still asleep and he wanted it to stay that way.  
"It would be best to keep your voice down," Erik said though clenched teeth, he noticed Bella start to wake.  
"No, she shouldn't be here in the first place," Christine shouted.  
"Erik," Bella's voice was still covered in sleep, as she turned on her back slowly opening her eyes. Erik ignored the hateful stare Christine was giving him as he made his way to the bed where Bella slept. Bella opened her eyes and let out a sleepy filled yawn. "Erik," Bella sat up, holding the soft silk sheets to her chest. She smiled as she watched Erik approach her; she lifted her hand and creased the white mask. Erik stopped her from going any further, garbing her hand in his larger one and holding it there.  
"Bella," Bella froze, she looked over and saw Christine standing there with confused eyes, and somewhere, she saw a flicker of hurt.  
"Christine," Bella could feel the tension, _this is not good_. Bella looked at Erik, as if reading her mind he stood up, he walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a long white robe, one that Bella had left there before; giving it to Bella he blocked Christine's view as she tied it on. Bella stood, looking to Erik then walked down to where Christine was.  
"Christine, please understand," Bella whispered, she didn't want Christine to hate her, not when the two sisters were just reunited.  
"Bella, why, why are you here, with him," Christine took her sisters hands in her own, pleading with her with her eyes.  
"Because, I love him," Bella looked behind her; she looked at Erik with the truth shinning in her eyes.  
"Bella, you can't love him, he's deceiving you," Christine tried to get Bella to understand.  
"No, Christine listen to me, I do love him, and he isn't deceiving me," Bella was now the one pleading, she wanted her sister to understand, she loved Erik with all her heart.  
"No, Bella you listen, the things he did in the past," Bella looked down; she was trying not to lose her temper.  
"I know about Erik's past, and that was then, but know, know we have each other," Bella looked back at Erik, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Bella," Christine said in a low voice. Bella let go of Christine's hands and walked back to where Erik stood. She stood next to him, facing Christine, as if to show her what she meant. Then Christine noticed it, the ring that hung on a chain around her neck.  
"Bella, no," Christine looked at her with shock written on her face, "Bella you can't, you can't marry him."  
"Yes, I can, I want to spend the rest of my life with him," Bella said, holding onto Erik's arm.  
"Bella, have you even seen his face," Bella's hold on Erik tightened, she could feel something snap, she had never been angry, not as much as she is now.  
"Yes, I have seen his face, and there's nothing there that frightens me, all I see is the man I love," Bella's anger stated to calm down as she looked up at Erik. Then pain, a sharp pain shot though Bella, starting at her stomach, and spreading though her body. Bella feel to her knees holding her stomach, she felt Erik kneel next to her, holding her in his arms, a strange sickness seemed to flood though her.  
"Bella, how long have you two been," Christine started to say.  
"Over a month, why what is wrong with her," Erik asked his voice full of worry and frustration, still holding onto his Bella.  
"Erik, I think, I might be pregnant," Bella said.

_Pregnant_? Bella could be pregnant with his child. Erik was exited, but the fear of becoming a parent struck him at the same time. _What if the child hates me, what if it looks like me_? Erik was pulled out of his thoughts as Bella slowly started to get up. He helped her stand, keeping his hands on her arms, and supporting all her weight on him.

"Christine, I need you to understand, I love Erik, and this child that I might be caring," Bella said, the color returning to her face.

"I guess I can't do anything to change your mind, but I still don't agree with this, and I will be keeping an eye on the both you," Christine gave them a fake smile, no matter how hard she tried she knew she wasn't going to change her sisters mind, and by the way Erik looked at Bella, Christine knew she wouldn't be able to take Bella away from him.

Once Christine was gone, Erik had Bella lay down, she tried to protest but Erik was having none of it. For the rest of the morning and evening the two lovers stayed in the warm bed.  
"Will it be a boy or girl," Erik was leaning his head on Bella stomach rubbing it with a gentle hand.  
"I don't know, we won't know until it's born, and Erik we don't really know if I'm pregnant or not," Bella said, watching Erik draw circles on the fabric that covered her stomach.  
"Yes, I know your right, but still if you are pregnant, what if," Erik paused, "What if it looks like me," Erik said, stopping the motions and just resting his hand on her stomach. Bella frowned and sat up; taking his face in her hands she looked down at him with hard loving blue eyes.  
"If it does, then it will the most handsome boy, or the most beautiful daughter a mother could ever ask for," Bella said as she pulled off his mask, she looked at him for a moment then smiled. She kissed his lips, holding him there, showing him she cared. When Bella pulled away she saw the tears glisten as the spilled from Erik's eyes, she kissed away the tears then pulled him towered her so they now lay down in the bed side by side.

Bella watched the other dancers practice from her spot on the empty crate. She had been feeling sick that morning and was ordered by Madame Giry to rest for the day. With nothing else to do, and Erik taking care of some business, Bella was left sitting out and watching while the others dance.  
Bella sighed; she was starting to feel restless and wanted to do something with her time. Suddenly without really thinking about it Bella walked off the stage and made her way up into box five. There she sat watching the dancers from a knew viewing point. Bella smiled, _no wonder Erik always had this seat vacant for his use_.  
"Ah, Bella there you are, Christine has been asking for you, she's in your room now," Raoul said as he stepped into the box seat.  
"Oh, ok thank you Raoul," Bella walked from the box seat and made her way to her room. Bella opened the door and saw Christine sitting on the bed with a piece of paper in her hand.  
"Oh, Bella, come here sit, I wanted to show you something," Bella sat down next to her sister looking at the paper, "It's a photo, of our family, before mother died, and before you taken away from us, see their father, I guess I get my looks from him, and there's mother, you get most her looks, see her blue eyes, and her dark hair," Christine pointed out. Bella could never remember what her mother or father looked like, she never even knew she really had parents; but now she could see it, how her father's image seemed so kind and so fresh in her memory, along with her mothers. Bella rested a firm hand on her stomach; Christine caught the small act and sighed.  
"You're really pregnant, aren't you?" Christine asked, looking down at the photo in her hands.  
"Yes, I am, after this morning, I'm certain," Bella rested her hand there watching the floor with strange interest, "Christine, I'm scared, I'm scared of becoming a parent, I don't know what to do," Bella lifted her head and looked in her sisters eyes; there she saw understanding and something even stronger, love.  
"Bella, you will make a great mother, and I'll be here to help you," a great big smile seemed to cross Christine's face, "Besides, I can't wait to meet my new little niece or nephew."  
Bella laughed; of course her sister would always be there for her.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Raoul said as he entered the room.  
"No, we were just talking," Christine answered.  
"Oh, well Monsieur Dante wanted to speak with you and Bella," Raoul said.  
"Oh well ok," Christine stood and waited for her sister to join her. Christine looked down at her sister, she saw how pale the girl seemed to go, and her eyes were big and filled with fear, "Bella, what's wrong?"  
"Christine, its him, Dante is the man," Bella could hardly speak, "He's the one from my past, he one I tried to run away from, but now, he's found me," Bella could feel the panic rise in her, she stood and looked around the room, with a hand on her stomach, "He can't know, Christine, he can never know about me and Erik," Bella looked into her sisters eyes, looking for help.  
"Bella what are you talking about, what has happened in your past, and who Erik is," Raoul asked in a hushed voice as he closed the door behind him.

"I am," Erik stepped though the mirror door with a hard look on his face, Bella had told him about her past, now it was back to haunt her, he could feel the anger rise up in him. No one would dare touch his fiancé, especially this Dante.  
The look on Raoul's face would have put a smirk on the phantoms face, but now was not the time, not with his Bella in danger.  
"Bella," Erik said her name with a harsh tone, but knew she would understand. Leaving her sisters side Bella ran into Erik's arms. Holding her close, Erik looked at the other occupants in the room.  
"Christine?" Raoul looked to his wife with questions filling his eyes.  
"Dante was the one who owned Bella, when she was taken away from the house by the sea," Christine said as she watched the two in front of her.  
"But, this man, he," Raoul said with a look of be willed meant.  
"Yes, I know, but Bella and him are in love, and are to be married, along with a child," Christine said as she looked at her husband with loving eyes. She wanted him to understand as much as she wanted to, but most of all, she wanted her sister to be happy, and safe.  
Raoul nodded in understanding then looked at Bella and Erik.  
Erik had his arms wrapped around her with her head tucked under his chin and a hand on her belly.  
"Alright, but now, what do we do about this Dante person," Raoul asked.

* * *

**A/N: Omg babies! or just baby, but what ever, and look a bad guy, i tried to make him an ass hole so thats who Dante is. and be perpared for drama in chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Adriatic Rose: i know right! and now here is the drama!**  
**SexyKnickers: yeah and its just going to get more intense.**  
**Heywhatup: Thanks!**

* * *

Ch 10

The plan was set; Bella was to stay with Erik in the underground caverns until Raoul could convince the managers that Dante was not wanted there. If Bella wanted to go above ground or the managers would get suspicious; Bella was to be watched by Erik or with Christine and Raoul at all times.  
Bella was starting to get annoyed with having to be babysat, Bella sighed as she sat up in the box seat five. She watched as Carlotta rehearsed and the dancers practice, Erik had left her there, telling her it was the safest place. Bella felt the loneliness set in, she was tired and didn't want to be alone, and she rubbed her stomach with a loving hand.  
"Bella, it's been too long," Bella froze, it was HIM, and she could feel HIS eyes on her, boring holes into her from behind. Bella stood, trying to be brave and face her past, "I don't see why would want to run away, I gave you everything, a roof over your head, a bed to sleep in, and food," Dante said, his eyes betraying the mischief that stirred within them. Bella thought back to the past, that so called roof over her head, a bed she never had, and the food she really got.  
"A bed, yes I remember now, a straw bed with a small blanket draped over it, and the leftover food I barely got twice a week, and the roof that leaked and sagged," Bella said with distaste.  
"Well when you say it that way, you make it sound like a horrible life," Dante said while he started to walk around the seats.  
"Yes, your right, it sounds just as it had looked," Bella spat.  
"Bella, why must you so ungrateful, I gave you everything and yet you throw it all away," Dante said, he was circling Bella like a shark dose it's pray.  
"Well we can't all live healthy lives," Bella said, moving away from him.  
"Bella," Bella stood near the door and watched as Raoul approached, "Ah, there you are, Christine is looking for you," Raoul gave Dante a glace but otherwise didn't acknowledge him.  
"Oh, thank you Raoul," Bella nodded to him the followed him, leaving Dante alone in box seat five.

"Thanks," Bella murmured, Raoul gave her smile the continued to lead her to her room. Once safe inside Raoul left to find Christine. Bella sat down on the bed with her hands in her lap. She could feel that fear she didn't seem to feel when she encountered Dante. She didn't want to cry, not know, but her tears had a different plan, and slowly flowed down her face.  
"Bella," Bella looked up from her hands, John stood in the door way with concern on his face.  
"Oh, John, what are you doing here," Bella wiped her face and was about to stand, but John came into the room closing the door behind him and sitting beside her on the bed, "Bella, you know, if there anything wrong, you know I'm here for you." Bella looked at John and gave an understanding nod.  
"Thanks John, you're a really good friend," Bella said, giving him a smile.  
"Bella, I don't want to just be good friends, I want to be more," John looked into Bella's eyes with confidence, "Bella, I love you."  
Bella sucked in a deep breath, she loved John, but not the way he loved her, not the way she loved Erik. Bella sighed and looked away.  
"John, I" Before Bella could finish John Pressed his lips firmly against hers. Bella tried to move away, but John had slipped one arm behind her and braced her back while the other held onto the back of her neck. The kiss was harsh and scared Bella, it was full desperation. Bella tired to pull back by placing her hands on his chest, but he took as a sign that she was enjoying herself and deepened the kiss. Then as fast as it started it ended, Felt John being ripped off of her and thorn across the room. Bella took in several deep breaths, looking around then suddenly being pulled into strong arms. Bella looked up into Erik's angry green eyes.

Erik was walking though the tunnels, he was half way to Bella's room when he heard a man's voice, "I love you Bella," Erik felt the anger rise in him, "John I," His Bella's voce was cut off and worry filled him. He made his way to the two way mirror and saw a man forcefully kiss his Bella. He saw the shock raised in Bella's eyes, and then she was struggling to get out of the man's grip. Erik felt the hot white anger, he stormed into the room, and he ripped the man off his Bella then garbed her and held her close himself. He could feel her burry her face into his chest. Her slightly swollen lips seemed to add the rezones he should kill this man.  
"What, who are you?" John stood up looking at Erik with hate, "Let go of her," he demanded.  
Erik laughed, as if he would ever let her go.  
"Bella," Erik whispered calmly into her ear, "Bella did he hurt you in any other way," Erik asked as he looked into Bella's eyes.  
"No, Erik please, I don't want to be here right now," Bella said as she reburied her head in his chest.  
"Bella, who is this man," Asked John.  
"I'm her fiancé, or as you would know me as the phantom of the opera," Erik said with a smirk.  
"Her, fiancé, when, how," John said, his face giving away all the emotions he was feeling.  
"John, please, you should just leave," Bella said, the fact that one of her friends would do something like that to her, it was just too much.  
"Yes maybe it would be best if you would leave, and never come back," Erik said with venom in his voice, "My Bella needs her rest," Bella looked up at John, she didn't want to ruin her friendship with him, but she was feeling weak, she placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it soothingly, not noticing the look of shock that John was giving her.  
"Bella, you can't be," John said, a look of disbelief on his face.  
Erik tightened his hold on his Bella, trying to protect her and his child from the world.  
"You should leave," Bella said her voice uneven and cold, she didn't want to hurt him, nor did she want to be hurt by him. Bella didn't look up as she heard the door shut with a slam.  
Bella rested her head on Erik's chest as he carried her down to their home, holding her close as she kept a protective hand on her belly.  
Erik slowly set Bella on her feet, keeping his arms around her as he led her to bed. Taking her in his arms as they both lay down. Erik set a strong hand on her stomach, rubbing it and holding her hand in his other.

* * *

**A/N: John, why must you make things to compucated. **  
**Thanks for all the fav's and reviews! i love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Due to the last chapter being so short i'm posting chapter 11 today to! woo hoo!**

* * *

Ch 11

Dante stood on the roof, watching the setting sun and the rising moon, along with its many little followers, those shinning stars. Those stars were shining and blinking with light, just like her eyes, those deep blue eyes. That were once so full of fear, and sadness, they used to hold such a deep longing for freedom, but that day, that day he had seen her, he knew she must be his. Now, now she is no longer in his grasp, the look in her eyes the first day he saw her at eh opera house, he had seen those clear blue eyes, they held a happiness, and most of all freedom.  
"You're Dante, right?" Dante turned his head in the direction of the low timid voice that came from behind him.  
"Yes, and you're the one who sent me that note? Am I correct," Dante said with interests in his voice.  
Yeah, that's right, I'm John," John said as he slowly approached Dante.  
"And, why did you summon me here," Dante said, puffing out his chest.  
"It's about Bella," Suddenly the light in Dante's eyes changed.  
"And, what is it about Miss Bella," Asked Dante, turning his face into a hard emotionless mask.  
"Well, I know about her past with you, and I thought it would suit you to know that she is engaged to the opera ghost, and that she is pregnant with his child," John said, waiting for him to react to the news, but as John watched his face, he grew scared.  
Dante felt a white hot anger rise up in him, pushing its way to the surface, and boiling over like a pot of water. Dante was not going to have this, Bella was to be his, the day before she had ran away, he was planning on marring her and making her his, but now she belonged to someone else. No, this will not do at all, not at all.

Erik paced back in forth in the underground palace he called home, their home. Bella had felt sick that day and Christine offered to take her the opera house doctor. While they were gone Erik couldn't help but feel worry, what if something was wrong with the baby, what if something was wrong with his Bella.  
"Erik," Erik turned in one fast motion, Bella was walking down the stairs of the secret passage Erik had made for her to get down there easier.  
"Bella," Erik scoped her up in his arms and spun her around the bringing his lips to hers as he set her back down her feet.  
"If you're going to be like that I should go to the doctor more often," Bella said as she broke the kiss.  
"I was worried," Erik said as her buried his face in her neck, nipping at the soft flesh. Bella let out a giggle and held onto his neck.  
"There's no need to be worried, the baby is fine and so am I," Bella said, brining his face to hers and kissing him softly. Erik smiled into the kiss, pulling her closer, and Deeping the kiss, turning it into something more, from soft and loving to lustful and full of compassion.

Bella's head was resting on Erik's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing and the pounding of his heart. Bella smiled, she started to rise, but a strong arm looped around her waist and held her to Erik's chest.  
Erik smiled as he heard Bella huff in frustration. He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her head. He felt her trace the outlines of his abs and chest; feeling her breath hit his skin, sending chills up his spine.

Erik: I have brought you,  
that our passions may  
fuse and merge, in your  
mind you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses completely  
succumbed to me-  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided….

Bella: I have come here,  
hardly knowing the reason why…  
in my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent-  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided, decided.

"Were beyond the point of no return," Bella whispered.  
"Yes," Erik said.

Bella stood with Christine as they watched the dancers practice for the opera that was to take place tonight. Bella had not seen John since the night he had forcefully kissed her, she felt sad, he was her good friend and now they may never be able to go back to that.  
"Bella is something wrong, are you feeling ok," Christine asked, noticing the spaced out look her sister gave her.  
"Oh, yeah I'm fine," Bella gave Christine a small smile. Christine smiled back then continued to watch the dancers dance. The managers had announced that Carlotta will be the star of this month's production and had given Bella the month off, due to Raoul's suggestion.  
"Bella, it's good to see you," Meg walked over to Christine and Bella; Meg had been told of the relationship between Erik and Bella, and who Dante really is, along with her mother Madame Giry.  
"Oh, hello Meg," Bella said.  
"Christine, how have you been," Asked Meg looking to her friend.  
"Everything's been good," Christine smiled.  
"Christine," Bella watched as Raoul's came up to them with a worried look on his face.  
"What is it Raoul," Christine asked.  
"Its Dante, he's here, right now he's speaking with the managers," Bella tired not to show the worry that spread inside her.  
"Bella why don't you go to your room and get some rest," Bella nodded at Christine suggestion knowing the secret meaning behind her words. Bella left the group and made her way to the secret door that lead to the underground rooms. As Bella opened the door a rage was placed over her mouth, Bella struggled to get free, but as she took a breath in she felt dizzy and light headed, then she passed out.

Erik walked down to the underground room, he had left to go and give the managers a note saying that box seat five was to be left empty for his use and that if Carlotta did not do her best for this opera, a great disaster would occur. Erik couldn't help but smirk, it was too easy to scare the managers.  
"Hello there phantom," Erik dropped his smirk and look of anger replaced it.  
"Dante," the name came from him with venom on every syllable.  
"Oh, so you already know who I am, it make me feel rude that I don't know yours, oh wait, you shouldn't need one, your only an opera ghost," Dante said, a smirk playing on his face.  
"Why are you here," Erik spat.  
"No need to rush things, I'm in no hurry," Dante said as he walked around the cave room.  
"If you don't leave now, you'll be dead," Erik said in anger.  
"Now, why would you do that, I'm the only one who knows where your precious fiancé is," Dante said, looking very interested at the organ.  
The color seemed to seep from Erik's face, and a cold chill seemed to infest his body.  
"Bella, where is she, what have you done with her," Erik said, watching as Dante refused to answer, "Answer me!"  
"Fine, fine, Bella is safe and sound, somewhere in this opera house," Erik was about to storm over to him when he continued with, "Oh no you don't want to waste your time one me, you only have till midnight till Bella is killed."  
If Dante couldn't have her then no one could have her.  
Erik froze, his Bella needed him, yet he didn't know where to find her. He stood there for a moment, and without a second thought or glance in Dante's direction he ran. He ran, he jumped, and he climbed as fast as he could threw the opera house.

Christine entered Bella's room, hoping to find her, but found a pale distressed looking opera ghost, with frustration and anger reflecting in his eyes.  
"Erik, where's Bella?" Christine asked, the worry was obvious in her voice, she had never seen Erik without Bella.  
"That bastered took her, she somewhere in the opera house, we have only till midnight till he kills her," Erik said though clenched teeth. Christine looked at Erik in disbelief, they had tried so hard to keep her sister safe and now she was in more danger than ever.  
"I'll go tell the other, its eight now we have five hours to find her, and the opera starts in an hour, we should have enough time if we look fast enough," Christine said, the command filling her voice, but also fear.  
Erik nodded and without another word left the room to search for Bella.

Christine told Raoul and Meg about Bella and Dante, she even told Madame Giry who helped search for her. As the five of them searched the opera house the hours seemed to dwindle, they were running out of time and the opera had already started, so that left only three, with Meg and Madame Giry in the opera.  
Erik was in the room where the hooks connected to the chandelier and a small window showed the stage. He felt the frustration start to take over; he let out a frustrated yell, slamming his fist into the wall, not caring if his hands were bleeding.  
"Erik," Erik looked around the room, he could have sworn he heard Bella's voice, her sweet voice, "Erik," Erik looked over to the door he had just come though, Christine stood there with pity in her eyes. Erik could once again feel the anger rise in him, Bella, his Bella had only looked at him with love and compassion, and in their most intimate moments, with lust; only for him.  
"Erik, you have to calm down, getting angry at your self won't help find Bella any faster," Christine said as she approached him.  
"I'm not angry at myself, I'm angry at Dante at the world," Erik shouted, but Christine knew that was a lie, she could see the hate for himself in his eyes.  
"Erik, we don't have time, we need to find,"  
"Don't you think I know that! I'd give anything to find her!" Erik didn't mean to let all his anger and frustration out on Christine, but it was too late to hold back.  
"I'm sorry Erik," Christine said, the sorry wasn't just for Bella, it was for the past.

* * *

**A/N: Dante you suck! thats all i have to say!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SexyKnickers: i know dont worry just read this chapater!**  
**Heywhatup: Dont worry all shall become clear in this chapter! and yes Dante dose suck!**  
**kbomb234: ask and you shall recive!**

* * *

Ch 12

Bella opened her eyes, her vision was blurred and all she could see was fuzzy objects in the distance. Bella shivered, the cold wind flurried around her, wait, Bella opened her eyes wide as she looked up at the starry sky just beyond the statues that lined the roof of the opera house. Bell tired to sit up, but her hands were tied behind her back, she looked down at her feet and saw that they were tied together with rope. Bella struggled against the rope that binder her, but the cold seemed to make it worse.  
"Don't bother, you won't be able to get away that easily," Bella stopped moving and looked over her shoulder to see John leaning against one of the statues.  
"John," Bella said in disbelief, "Why, what's going on?"  
"Oh, poor little Bella, I have to say you look quite cute all tide up like that," Bella looked past John and watched as Dante approached her. Bella was beyond fear, she was pissed. This man had done so much to her, and now this.  
"Dante," Bella said with as much venom as she could muster.  
"Oh, you know you sound just like your little phantom when I paid him a visit today," Dante said with a smile.  
_Erik_, Bella shuddered at the thought of Dante hurting Erik.  
"Oh, don't worry, he's perfectly fine, just on a wild goose chase trying to find you before midnight," Dante said looking so interested at his finger nails.  
"It sounds like the opera's started," John pointed out.  
"Ahhh, I guess you're right, I should go and take my seat now, keep an eye on her," Dante said as she started to leave.  
"Erik," Bella whispered only loud enough for her to hear as the wind carried off her voice.

"Erik, we have to keep looking, where have we not checked yet?" Christine Erik, Raoul and Meg stood back stage out of any ones view. The opera was over and they had one hour to find Bella.  
"Well I haven't checked the roof," Meg said.  
"I don't think any of us had cheeked the roof," Raoul said.  
"Alright then let's go to the roof, it's our last chance," Christine added.  
"Fine, follow me, I know a shorter way," Erik lead the group up to the roof though a tunnel he had made a long time ago.

"Well looks like you only have an hour before its light out," Dante whispered in Bella's ear. Bella shrank back away from Dante's touch.  
Dante stood and gave Bella a smirk then left her side to go and lean against the same statute as John.

Erik lifted the trap door; it was hidden behind the largest statue and out of the view of any one on the roof. Erik pulled himself out and waited for the others, he looked over the statue, he saw nothing at first then black curly locks came into view and sad blue eyes; Bella, his Bella was safe, but shivering and tied up. Over to his left he could see both Dante and John, _that bastered_.  
"Looks like there times almost up," Dante said as he approached Bella, he picked her up by the ropes that binded her wrist. Bella let out a pain full gasp as she was lifted to her feet, barley able to keep balance.  
Before the others could stop him Erik was in plain sight of the two men, anger and hatred written on his face.  
"Let her go," Erik spat with his jaw set in a tight motion.  
"Ahhh so you did make it or barley anyway," Dante said. John joined him, his face set in a tight mask. Then the bells rang out, signaling it was midnight, "Ahhh never mind, it's too late."  
"No, you said you would give us till midnight to find Bella, and we found her, so let her go," Christine shouted from beside Erik while the other joined them.  
"Oh yes I did say that, but I don't play fair so I'll just kill her off now," Dante said while pulling out his sword.  
"Wait, you said Bella wouldn't be harmed," Johns once blank face now held anger and betrayal.  
"Oh, I guess I lied to you to," Dante said pulling the sword up in one quick movement then plunging it straight into soft flesh.  
Bella closed her eyes as she saw the blade come down, then a moan of pain, but not her own. Bella opened her eyes and saw John fall to the ground; the blood stained the white snow in a deep crimson red.  
"John," Bella whispered as she watched him fall to the ground.  
Dante sneered then pulled his sword out roughly, "Why you," Dante said as he raised his sword once again, but wasn't ready for when body came flying at him, well two bodies.  
Raoul and Erik made their way over by tackling Dante. His sword flew out of his hand; he felt the air rush by him as he fell from the roof.  
"Erik!" Bella screamed as she watched Erik go over the edge with Dante.

Erik grabbed the edge of the roof with both hands, feeling the weight of himself and Dante who had grabbed his leg in the last second. Erik could feel his hand slip from the snow that socked the edge he was holding onto. He could also feel Dante start to lose his grip.  
"No, no, no, no," Then a hate full scream filled the air as Dante fell to his death, then an airy silence.  
Erik tried to pull himself up but as he tried to use his strength his hands slipped, thinking the worst he braced himself, but the air didn't shoot around him nor did he feel the pain of the fall.  
Erik looked up and saw Raoul, who had grabbed his hand in the last second along with Christine who had grabbed his other hand. They both used all their strength to pull him up and back onto the roof.

Meg was helping Bella to her feet after she had cut the ropes hand bind her. Bella took one look at Erik them feel the tears fall down her face. She never wanted to be away from him again, he was her life, and her one love. Bella ran to Erik and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. It was over, her past would never come back to haunt her.  
Bella looked down at John and noticed he was still breathing.  
"Oh, John why," Bella keeled down and touched Johns cheek.  
"Because, I knew you would never be mine, but I still couldn't think of a world without you," John let out a moan then fell unconscious. Bella saw that he was still breathing and let out a sigh of relief, hopefully he would be ok.  
Bella stood and felt warm strong arms wrap around her waist, she was tired and could feel the world turn dark.  
"Shhh, Bella, my Bella," Bella smiled, she would always be his Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Heywhatup: told you so...**


End file.
